


Reptilian Affection

by Julius_Belmont, Lenny88, MaysMelons



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Consensual Sex, Dragonborn (D&D), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Impregnation, Kissing, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, kobold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julius_Belmont/pseuds/Julius_Belmont, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenny88/pseuds/Lenny88, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaysMelons/pseuds/MaysMelons
Relationships: Arnie/Lera Kurusu, Arnie/Scalia, Arnie/Scalia/Lera Kurusu, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Scalia/Lera Kurusu
Kudos: 6





	Reptilian Affection

The duchess was laying on the bed, her legs spread at the request of the kobold, coaxing the lizard to come closer while waiting for the black dragonborn to her left to undress. Her eyes, green as emeralds she wore, sparkled with mischief. Her body was smooth looking. She had long legs with pillowy thighs that flowed into motherly hips and a butt that seemed to jiggle with any movement she made. If one’s eyes were to wander up they would eventually settle on her abdomen, which was flat just above her hips, but eventually led into large breasts which were two handfuls of smooth flesh each.

Among the pair of staring scales was a petite kobold with a demanding personality that contradicted her fellow lizard. She had a fondness for anything shiny including her mate, a tall black dragonborn. He had a large frame packed with dense muscle and covered with black lustrous scales. Contradictory to his appearance however, he had a bashful personality and his lack of experience was abundantly clear. 

His muscles rippled as he fumbled with the leather straps that held his armor together. He was nervous, it was only the second time he was doing this type of thing after all.

“Come on now, waiting won’t do us any good.” the Duchess said, teasing the dragonborn before pulling him next to her “Sit still and let me get you out of this.” 

"Y-yes." Responded Arnie, his words laced with excitement. As the duchess pulled the taller lizard down, the gremlin began to dig her tongue deeper into the fair skinned beauty. 

Scalia took her hands and began to massage the Duchess's thighs, reaching all the parts that needed love. Meanwhile the duchess was getting handsy with the black dragonborn, pulling on the straps and loosening plating until the armor clattered to the floor.

“Better, Arnie?” she asked, smirking at him as she wrapped her legs around Scalia’s head, moaning. Arnie didn't know where to look, on one hand there was Scalia going to town on the Duchess's pussy and on the other, a gorgeous woman was slowly undressing him with the most seductive look he had ever witnessed.

“Cold feet? You look like a fly in a spider’s web that just tired itself out. Two gorgeous women are aching for you and you’re just standing there? Tsk, tsk.” the Duchess sighed, “Scalia would you mind stalling for a minute or three. It seems your mate needs to be disciplined.” Arnie gulped loudly, the Duchess's description of his situation fitting perfectly. 

Upon hearing the Duchess's words,Scalia stopped her assault on her pussy. "Sure, he usually does but let me make one thing clear, I'm the one on top!"

“Oh? Is that so? I think we should both be on top, harsh punishments and all that." The Duchess finished her sentence and looked over to Arnie who was struggling to keep his cool under the overwhelming weight of anticipation.

"Hmm, agreed.” the kobold responded by licking her lips. 

“Which end of him would you like?” The Duchess asked her new companion.  
"His cock!" The scaled rouge nimbly dropped down to her knees and skillfully started to pleasure the black dragonborn. 

“Drive him right to the brink of releasing his seed. That means when he throbs stop immediately. If he hasn’t wisened up by then I daresay he may never.” The Duchess stated while smirking, clear in her voice that she was feigning concern.

Arnie was doing his absolute best to not show any signs of how the heavenly pleasure he was feeling. The feeling of the Duchess's mouth on his neck made all of his efforts go to waste though as he released a loud and deep groan. The Duchess's chuckles only made it more stimulating as her beautiful laugh made his heart throb.

“Now then big boy, if you take longer to cum then I do then I will let you do this as often as you want to and maybe even give you my last name. If not, well then...you’ll see.” she chuckled again before standing up and taking his face as her throne. Arnie's protests didn't last long as her juices began to seep into his mouth, the delicious taste encouraging his tongue to venture further inside her. “Keep on going if you don’t want to be punished even further.” her sultry voice taunted, clear that the pleasure was affecting her.(secretly she hoped to get a rise out of Arnie and get him to pin her and fuck her like a breeding sow, but that would come later in the night). “How is little Arnie doing on your end Scalia, darling?” she asked breathlessly.

"It's so big! My hands can't even fit around it properly. I didn't know you liked this kind of thing so much Arnie." Scalia teased while snickering, still a bit shocked at his size. 

“I wonder how he’d react if you sucked on it.” the duchess wondered aloud. “Do you think he could last long?” she teased. When Scalia decided to follow through with what the Duchess suggested Arnie let out a muffled noise and grabbed the Duchess's hips, pulling them closer to his face and shoving his tongue deep inside her. The Duchess let out a short yelp and turned a deeper shade of red. She tried to keep her moans quiet, but then she gasped, Arnie's long reptilian tongue had reached her cervix and was gently licking it. She shuddered, “You’re actually putting up a fight.” she said with a hint of maternal pride before her voice began to run with a dangerous undercurrent, “I like that in a man.” She added before wrapping her soft and thick thighs on either side of his head. Arnie moved his hands from her hips up to her thighs and began gently stroking them, clearly being drowned in bliss. “Squeeze my thigh if you love what you're currently being sandwiched by and squeeze three times if you would like me to allow you to worship my body which rivals Shelyn’s” (the goddess of romance and beauty). She added in a sing song teasing voice.

Arnie quickly squeezed three times as the Duchess gave a breathy chuckle. "That's how much I arouse you? I'm flattered." Teased the Duchess as she ground her hips against his tongue, adding to the pleasure and making her cum suddenly. She released a heavy moan as the best orgasm she had ever felt washed over her. As she calmed down, she got up from his mouth and sat on his stomach, steadying her breathing and calming down. "You managed to make me cum, that's impressive. You held up your end of the bargain so I'll do the same." she rose and then bowed. “Hail, Duke Arrnaut Mirmulnir Kurusu of Esperia.” She said, love clearly shown in her voice. "But let's deal with that later, we have more pressing matters to attend." The teasing voice continued. Then she paused for a moment “Scalia, dear I have some shinies for the three of us, but only if you continue to show Arnie a good time while I get them. Can you do that darling?” she asked the sneaky kobold.

"Yeah, You didn't have to give me shinies but I'll take em'".

“Trust me my lovers, you’ll like them. Keep him entertained while I go fetch them.” Said the Duchess with a suggestive tone. "You heard her Arnie! I'm gonna take reeeal good care of you." Those words made Arnie shudder as Scalia started to nip at his neck. She then took his fully erect cock into her hands, stroked it a couple of times and lined it up with her entrance, all the while looking directly into his eyes and smirking. Arnie groaned in anticipation as Scalia kept rubbing the tip of his cock against her entrance to tease him, but even he couldn't withstand that as he grabbed onto her hips and moved forward suddenly, catching Scalia by surprise and filling her to the brim. She released a loud moan and gave him a look full of love and affection as they both came in unison.

In the next room the duchess grabbed the items she wanted before shushing her adopted children, Angelo, and Dameon. She picked them up and got them in the position to feed and after two minutes, their hunger sated, returned to her lovers. Milk was still pouring down her chest as she walked back in. ”Having fun you two?” she asked as she leaned in the doorframe with her presents in one hand and the other on her hip. Then she swayed her hips in “I have your shinies. Would you like to see them?” came her mischievous inquisition. Before receiving an answer she straddled her soon to be mate’s chest “Feel free touch anything you like, I won’t bite. Unless you want me to.” she said smirking while putting her large bust on full display, nearly chest to chest with Arnie milk dropping slowly onto his scales.

Then she leaned in closer, her bountiful milkers pushing against his muscular frame as she whispered in his ear “They hurt so much. Would you enjoy relieving my pain?”

"Yes, I-i'd love to." Said Arnie, his eyes focused on the Duchess's shapely breasts. "Oh, wow. You're so eager. Go ahead dear, drink while I whisper sweet nothings to you.” she said as she brought them level with his mouth.

"Do ya mind if I help out too?" Questioned Scalia as she came from behind the Duchess and began fondling her right breast.  
The duchess moaned at the contact “Of course dear. I have two breasts filled with milk after all.” she said hooting land giggling as she shook them. Arnie released a groan that could easily be mistaken as a growl as he saw the deeply arousing sight of the Duchess's breasts bouncing up and down. He immediately grabbed the right breast and began gulping milk that came in gallons. Moaning as she felt the tug of a mouth on her breasts, she put her thighs on either side of Arnie’s long cock and began to rub it with them. “You’re such a nice boy. That’s why I love you.” she whispered in Arnie’s ear as she sped up with her thighs.

"Y-your thighs feel incredible, they're so soft." Arnie barely managed to get out as the immense pleasure came in waves.

“And the breasts that you seem intent on draining?” the duchess asked with a tilt of the head as one of her hands snaked its way to his wrist.

"They're intoxicating." Said Arnie, giving the Duchess a loving kiss.

“I have two more for you to review, but first...” She grabbed his left wrist in her vice like grip before slipping a ring on his finger. “A ring for my lover. I suppose this makes us bedfellows now.” she said planting a kiss on where his lips would be if he had any.

"I suppose it does." Responds Arnie while looking into her vibrant green eyes.

“Or perhaps husband and wife?”

"I would prefer the latter." Arnie states with a light chuckle.

“Do you like the ring I picked out?”

"Yes, it is beautiful, but it will never compare to your beauty." Arnie spoke with a shy smile. The ring was a masterpiece of aquamarine the same shade as Scalia and emeralds that matched Lera’s eyes.

“Oh. Say, aren't you feeling pent up again?”

"I-i am." Responds Arnie, now painfully aware of his rock-hard erection.

“Well then after you drain me, I’ll take care of your pain while Scalia takes a seat on your face. Deal?”

"Y-yes, please." Arnie says while giving the Duchess a pleading look.

“Well one more thing before then. Slip this ring on my hand.” She passed a ring that was onyx and aquamarine matching their scale colors. “Beautiful isn’t it?” 

"It truly is." Arnie then gently slipped the ring on her finger.

“And I’m all empty now.” The duchess got up and looked at Arnie’s cock with the same look one would give a fresh steak before lining up and slamming onto it rupturing her hymen. “Ffffuuuucccckkkk!” she moaned as she began to bounce. The extremely pleasurable friction between Arnie's cock and the Duchess's tight pussy making him cum almost immediately.

The Duchess stopped bouncing immediately and Scalia got off of his face. “Over already? And here I thought a big strong dragonborn would have more fight in him.” She said disappointed as she got up. “I suppose Scalia as a smaller girl and a kobold oversold your value. Especially seeing as her species tends to see dragons as nearly divine beings.” she sighed getting ready to turn in for the night with one last remark “Three pump chump.” before turning and getting ready to sleep. She yelped as she felt two strong hands hold her against the mattress and then saw Arnie looking at her with a challenging glare. He shoved his erect cock inside her once again and began fucking her into the bed.

Her tongue was hanging out and she was getting wetter and wetter as Arnie pumped into her. Rough sex and domination were some of her turn ons after all, seeing how far she could drive him she looked back with a bored glare to try to get his temper to flare. "Finally, for a moment I thought you were done for the night." She spoke in a bored tone, desperately trying to hide her growing pleasure. Arnie responded in kind by speeding up and putting more power in his thrusts. Her face continued to contort as the pleasure overwhelmed her, her thighs now squeezing Arnie's midsection. Her pussy began making loud squelching sounds as Arnie fucked the Duchess relentlessly, clearly reinvigorated by her teasing words.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Said Scalia with a pout, clearly jealous that the Duchess was the only one getting attention. Arnie quickly removed that thought though as he began fingering Scalia vigorously, two fingers pumping in and out of her while his thumb rubbed her clit in a rotating motion. This made Scalia moan loudly as she laid next to the Duchess, both of them getting pleasured by Arnie at the same time. Arnie's free hand slipped behind the Duchess's head, leaning close, he gave her a deep kiss, swirling their tongues together and exploring each other's mouths. He then pulled back from the Duchess and did the same thing with Scalia, their mouths being familiar to each other seeing as they had made out before. He then returned his gaze to the Duchess, specifically to where their bodies met. He leaned close to the Duchess's ear and whispered. "You're so beautiful. Those wide hips are amazing. Perfect for birthing a child." He stated with newfound confidence.

The duchess grabbed his shoulders hard enough to draw blood “Please, keep going!” she shouted, unable to hide her lust anymore “I love it so much!” She exclaimed as she pressed her body against Arnie's and began grinding her hips at him, finding their rhythm quickly made it easier for Arnie to pound her into the mattress, and that he did.”I-I'm close Arnie, would you prefer I call you by your full name?”

"Whatever you call me is fine." Chuckled Arnie as he continued his thrusts.

“Let’s cum together as you keep worshipping me. W-would you mind worshipping my ass please?” She requested while giving him a pleading look.

"You ass is so soft, I could squeeze it for days, it's perfect." He states, biting her gently on her shoulder.

“Do so p-please.” She requested sheepishly as she spun around and showed off the gentle yet playful curves that formed her ass. Arnie squeezed the right cheek roughly and gave her ass a few spanks as he started plowing into her from behind.

“I’m about to cum! A-and I Duchess Lera Kurusu humbly request that you, D-duke Arrnaut Mirmulnir Kurusu, provide me with an heir to rule alongside my children!” she shouted nearly begging “Claim your prize, m-my womb.” She then planted a loving kiss on his lips after turning so her lover could look at the mother of his future children, and wife in the face she kept hidden behind a veil and sunhat.

"I gladly accept." He stated in a low growl before giving one last powerful thrust, making the couple cum instantly, filling the Duchess's womb with his seed.

“Fuck! Flood me up, give me triplets! That is a decree from the Duchess!" She screamed as her womb was flooded by the relentless tide of sperm. Scalia also came soon after, undone by Arnie's thick fingers. Arnie finally lay on the bed, pulling his two lovers into his frame, kissing them both lovingly.

As the duchess cuddled close to her old blooded bedmates she whispered “I’m sure you have questions for me. I’d be glad to answer.” She stated in a sincere tone.

"I've always been curious why you covered your face." Queried Arnie, clear that he was exhausted in his voice.

“I’m a harper as I’ve told you.” Said the duchess, drained, but content “And a dumb harper is one who shows her face to the world. Doubly so is a Duchess with skin that burns in the light or that can’t wear clothes due to an unknown condition.”

"Thanks for clearing that up, I was always curious." Arnie says. The Duchess hummed as she snuggled into Arnie's neck, finding a comfortable place and pulling Scalia close, the words "I love you." Coming from Arnie were the last things she heard before finally falling asleep.  
When she woke she found the two still asleep and slid Arnie's head from a pillow onto her softer thighs. She started gently stroking the scales on his face, tracing the ridges on his snout up to his horns. Feeling the gentle touch, Arnie leaned into the warmth of the touch, before realizing what was happening. "Good morning darling." Said the Duchess with a gentle tone, giving her husband a kiss soon after.

"G-good morning, Lera." Spoke Arnie, clearly tired. He loved the softness of the pillowy thighs his head was currently on. "Y-your thighs feel incredible, they're better than any pillows money could buy." He stated in a satisfied voice.

The duchess chuckled with a loving smile plastered on her face. “I should hope so. It took quite a long time to get them like that. You should thank Marie for the advice.” She admitted before taking Arnie’s wrist and gingerly placing it on her abdomen. “How many are you hoping for?”

"W-wha...Oh, you mean children. I hope we can have many, I would love raising them with you." Stated Arnie in a confident tone.

“I’m hoping for at least 3. Oh, and your dominant persona? That makes me quite hot and bothered.” She told the dragonborn while waiting for Scalia to wake up. “I would love to see it more often.”

"I-if it makes you happy I will try, I enjoyed it too." He confessed while looking deeply into her eyes, feeling as if hiding anything from her would be pointless.

"Yeah, it was great Arnie! I never knew you could do that with your fingers." Exclaimed Scalia as she closed in on Arnie. She started stroking his arm while looking him in the eyes, making chills run down Arnie's spine in the best way possible.

“Oh and Scalia did I give you your ring yet?” The duchess asked.

"I don't think so! We were too busy punishing Arnie." She said in a reading voice as she stroked Arnie's bare chest, making him release a low growling sound, not unlike purring.

“Well then here it is.” The duchess said passing Scalia a shiny silver ring with an emerald and onyx gem in it.

"Woah! It's so shiny! And the colors are beautiful! Thanks!" Scalia said as she rushed in and kissed the Duchess. Lera was shocked for a moment before closing her eyes and getting more aggressive with the kiss. Arnie just watched the two with silent arousal as they began pulling apart, two pairs of eyes now landing on his fully erect cock. The smirks his partners gave him only warned of how long this morning was going to be. Or at least until the sound of two infants crying came from the next room over. “Oh sorry, it seems Angelo and Dameon want to be fed.”


End file.
